


Firework

by katdefbeom



Series: 7 for 7 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Firework

> _I came without resting, Road I can’t see_  
>  _Feels like I came a long way, Far away  
> _ _Like smoke that will disappear easily, Our last dream  
> _ _If you don’t let go until the end_

“I’m guessing things didn’t go well?” You ask as you enter the room and break Jinyoung out his thoughts.

“What was your first clue?”

“You’re looking solemnly out the window” You reply with a smirk. “And your USB is laying on the floor on the other side of the room, which means you threw it. So hard apparently that it’s left a mark on the wall.”

“He said it’s not a good song” Jinyoung scoffs. “He barely listened to ten seconds of it. How would he know?”

“Wow. I saw him do that to Jaebum on Hyena on the Keyboard” you say before sitting across from him on the window sill. “But I thought it was scripted.”

“I thought Jaebum exaggerated too” he replies with a sigh. “I guess not.”

“Come on then” you say putting up said USB in front of the both of you. “Let’s have a listen.”

He nods and you both head over to the little office you had in your studio apartment. You plug the USB and both headphones in before handing him one and putting yours on. You press play, close your eyes and sit back on the chair to try and absorb everything.

“Alright, hit me with it” he says after he takes off the headphones. “Don’t hold back.”

“Are you sure you can take it?” You tease but it backfires when he glares at you. “Jesus, okay calm down. You don’t need to release the hellhounds.”

“Spit it out already.”

“Look, it’s not a terrible song” you say as gently as you could.

“But?”

“It could use some work, it doesn’t sound complete” you offer with a shrug to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal, but it doesn’t work when you see Jinyoung’s shoulders sag. “But what would I know? I’m a nobody. Don’t listen to me.”

“You’re hardly a nobody” he scoffs again. “You’re my best friend. Your opinion matters the most to me.”

The both of you are quiet for a while, until Jinyoung gets a lightbulb moment.

“Help me with it.” He says determinedly.

“I’m sorry?” You ask in confusion.

“Tell me how to improve it. Tell me what’s missing.” He answers simply, like everything made sense to you now. But your expression reveals that you still don’t understand how or why you can assist him.

“Y/N, you have a talent when it comes it beats and you know it. You have an ear for these things. Your remixes on SoundCloud are a testament to that.” He acknowledges. “You can help me. Please.”

“But Jinyoung, even if you were right, this is your song. I-”

“I trust you.” He implores and you sigh in defeat.

“Okay.”

> _It will become small embers and catch on fire_  
>  _Go up through the clouds and blow up  
> _ _Cause you’re like a firework  
> _ _Cause you’re like a firework, higher_

“So how did it go?” Jaebum queries, and Jinyoung can hear his excitement over the phone. “Did the plan work?”

“Yeah she agreed to help with the song!” He exclaims. “It’s going great actually. She’s definitely making the song better.”

“Alright, you’ve planted the seed now. You just have to nurture it.” Jaebum instructs. “Don’t screw it up.”

“As if” he dismisses and hangs up on Jaebum. He grabs the coffees he ordered when they were done and headed back to your apartment. Jinyoung hands you your coffee while you hand him the headphones. You informed him this morning that you had finished some adjustments to the song and wanted his thoughts on it.

His eyes snap open as soon as he hears the first few seconds and turns to you in awe. He was right, you are very talented when it comes to this. Your adjustments included using the synth heavier in some parts and adding extra notes in other places, and the song had definitely improved.

“Remind me again why you didn’t pursue this” Jinyoung states curiously after the song ended.

“I tried it and it didn’t work out” you answer with a shrug. “That one company rejected me remember?”

“But it’s working out now.” He countered. “I already told you, your SoundCloud attests to that. Why don’t you try for another company?”

“Jinyoung, where is this coming from?” you ask.

“I just hate to see you waste your talent, Y/N” he answers with a sigh. “You are meant for this.”

“I’m not so sure about that” you sigh back. “But can we please pause this conversation and continue working on your song? You have a deadline after all.”

“Fine. But we’re not done talking about this.”

> _Remember the past days inside, the endless wandering_  
>  _My heart was blue  
> _ _Like the morning comes after the night that eventually passes  
> _ _If you wanna wait a bit and then again_

The both of you are sitting on your balcony, staring at the stars in the sky with drinks in hand. You’d both had a long day, constantly working on the song before deciding to finish up for the night and ordering some take out and beer to reward yourselves. Silence settles between the both of you but it’s not awkward, and that’s what you love about your friendship with Jinyoung. Just being in each other’s presence was enough. Eventually though, you both always started to reminisce about the past.

“Remember my trainee days?” he asks.

“How could I forget?” you retort. “You went through it twice. You were such a pain in my- ow!”

“Don’t exaggerate” he chuckles after playfully smacking your arm. “What about the days before I was a trainee? Do you remember them?”

“Again, how could I forget?” you ask with a hint of a smile. “You dragged me to every single one of your auditions.”

“Excuse you, you wanted to come.”

“Okay, I did” you accepted and chuckled.

“You were always there for me after every rejection” he acknowledges. “You said that it was my dream and that I was meant to do it. So you never let me give up and made sure that I tried again until I succeeded. Which I have.”

Jinyoung then turns towards you and grabs your chair to turn you towards him. He looks straight into your eyes and you can feel the sincerity of his words through them.

“I have always been thankful for your support. And now I want repay you by doing the same for you. Won’t you let me help you?”

> _It will become small embers and catch on fire_  
>  _Go up through the clouds and blow up  
> _ _Cause you’re like a firework  
> _ _Cause you’re like a firework, higher_

“I need another favour” Jinyoung declares, grabbing the USB you were offering after he shrugged his jacket on.

“Park Jinyoung, this lifetime will be over before you have repaid your other favours and you’re asking for some more?” You tease but relent after seeing his unimpressed expression. “What is it?”

“Come with me to JYP to show him the song” he deadpanned.

“What for?”

“For moral support?” He suggests. “Come on, you know what happened last time.”

“You’re not a baby anymore, Jinyoung.”

“Please?” He asks one final time with puppy dog eyes he knows you can’t resist. You don’t bother answering, instead you grab your coat and walk out the door before him.

The both of you join Jaebum and JYP who were already waiting in the studio. Quick introductions were made before you sat yourself in the back corner with Jaebum. Their boss didn’t bother questioning who you were, which meant that he had been told about who you were. Jinyoung was a nervous wreck when he starts to explain the adjustments you both made to the arrangement, so you would offer him a small smile of encouragement every time he would glance in your direction. JYP listens intently before motioning for Jinyoung to play the song.

After the song ends, the air is thick with tension. You thought it had gone rather well, since JYP had listened to the full song and had even bopped his head at some points, but the silence is deafening and seems to state otherwise. His eyes are closed, seeming to be in great thought, and the rest of you just glance at each other nervously. Their boss eventually looks up and asks “Who made the changes to to the song?”

Jinyoung and Jaebum visibly pale at the question. Maybe their plan wasn’t working. They look at each other unsure of what to do.

“I did it” you answer nervously. “I made the changes.”

> _Bloom beautifully and sadly_  
>  _Fly up to the highest place become a new light  
> _ _Hope you can smile at the end of this wandering  
> _ _You thought it would be forever_

“Who do you work for?” JYP interrogates you. “Which company do you belong to?”

“I don’t work for anybody” you answer timidly, unsure of where this was going.

“You did a hell of a job on this song. It’s a lot better than when I first heard it” JYP acknowledges. “It would be shame to let your talents go to waste. I would be honoured if you belonged in our company.”

“Sir, did you just offer her a job?” Jinyoung asks quietly, not quite believing that the plan had worked.

“I did” their boss answered and looked at you. “I hope you would consider it.”

You could only nod in response as you and Jinyoung walked out of the studio, Jaebum choosing to remain to discuss the rest of the album. The two of you hurried to another empty studio before hugging each other in excitement.

“I knew you could do it” Jinyoung declares after pulling away. “It’s not going to be easy, but you’ll have me. I’ll be with you every step of the way like you did with me.”

“Thank you, Jinyoung” you say genuinely. “For always believing in me.”

> _Cause you’re like a firework_


End file.
